Don't Mix Hormones & Alcohol
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: Hermione wakes up one morning sick. It's what happens when you mix hormones and alcohol together, but this isn't any normal sickness.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Mix Hormones & Alcohol**

**By: CSI-Panther**

**Rated M**

**Summary: Hermione wakes up one morning sick. It's what happens when you mix hormones and alcohol together, but this isn't any normal sickness.**

**Pairing: Harry and Hermione.**

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Hermione woke up with a funny feeling in her stomach. She turned over, trying to ignore it, but it only got worst. She quickly got up and ran as fast as she could to the girls bathroom. She barely made it before she emptied her stomach into the toilet.

The noise she made, woke up almost all the girls in her dorm. They looked over to the bathroom and to the only empty bed there and one of them came over to the door,

" Hermione? " Parvati asked, knocking on the door, " Are you alright? "

Deep breathe, " Y-Yes. I'm alright. " Hermione answered as she finally stopped vomiting and leaned back away from the toilet and against the shower stall glass. Catching her breathe, she leaned forward again and flushed the toilet, getting up, she went to the sink and rinsed her mouth out and washed her face in warm water before breathing deeply again and opened the door.

By now all of the girls were awake and standing in front of the door. This was something Hermione never did and it was worrying them.

" Hermione, your as pale as the ghosts! " Padma exclaimed beside her twin sister.

" Maybe you should see Madam Promfrey? " Another girl suggested.

" What brought that on? Was it something that you ate last night? " Lavender asked.

" Please stop asking me what's wrong! I don't know what's wrong myself! " Hermione shouted, grabbing her head to try and stop the sudden headache.

The girls backed away from her with wide eyes.

" Sorry. " Hermione said, rubbing her head and going over to her bed and sitting down, Crookshanks went to her and sat down in her lap, rubbing under her chin in a comforting way. Hermione managed to smile a little at her cat before slowly petting him on the head.

" I'm going to lay down for a bit. " She announced before she moved Crookshanks to the floor and laid back down.

" We'll come get you for classes. " Parvati said as she and the rest of the girls got ready for the day.

" So, Harry. You gonna tell us where you and Granger went to last week? " Seamus asked as he and some of Gryffindor were eating breakfast.

Harry, who was drinking his milk, spit most of it out and almost choking on the rest, looked at Seamus in shock before he asked back,

" What are you talking about Seamus? "

" Don't play dumb with me! I saw how you two acted that night. " Seamus replied.

" I was just making sure Hermione didn't over do it with the alcohol. I've never seen her act like that before and I didn't want her to get hurt. " Harry answered.

" Uh Huh. You were just as hammered as she was when you left with her outside the tower. Now spill, what did you and the bookworm do? " Seamus asked again.

" Don't call her that. " Harry growled, glaring at Seamus, " And it's none of your business. " He continued, taking another drink of his milk.

" Ohhh! " Dean moaned teasingly, " Potter got some didn't he? How was it? " He asked, earning another glare and a fork coming at his head.

" Shut it, nothing happened! " Harry said, trying his best not to blush as he remembered that night, as he turned back to his breakfast.

_**Flashback,**_

_**After Hermione and Harry got back to the tower an hour or so after she had run Ron off, Hermione went straight to the firewhiskey. Harry went after her and had a bottle of it himself.**_

_**" Hermione, slow down. Your not use to that. " He cautioned her as he watched her down part of a bottle of the whiskey.**_

_**" I need this right now Harry. " She said to him as she finished the bottle and got another.**_

_**" Damn Granger, didn't know you liked firewhiskey so much! " Dean had commented as he and Ginny came over to get another butterbeer and firewhiskey.**_

_**" Back off Dean. " Harry warned, glaring.**_

_**Raising his hands, Dean said, " No harm Harry. Just didn't know Granger liked to drink. " **_

_**" She doesn't, she's having a bad day. " Harry said, taking a long drink of his firewhiskey.**_

_**" Ron, right? " **_

**hicup**_** Hermione choked up and downed the bottle again.**_

_**" Okay, that's enough, Hermione. Give me that before you hurt yourself. " Harry said, taking the whiskey away from her before she could get another bottle.**_

_**Harry picked up another firewhiskey bottle for himself and a butterbeer for her before he and Hermione left the tower again.**_

_**They went to the Room of Requirment and sat down on the sofa that was there. Soft music played from somewhere in the room as they sat and listened. Slowly sipping from the bottles that Harry had brought with them.**_

_**" Thanks Harry. " She said, leaning over and putting her head on his shoulder again.**_

_**" Your welcome. " He said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and holding her to him.**_

" Hey, where's Hermione? " He heard Ginny ask, breaking his train of thought for the moment.

Shaking his head, Harry turned and saw that all of Gryffindor was there, but Hermione's seat was empty.

" She woke up sick. She said laid back down and we said that we would go get her for classes. " Padma answered.

Harry then got up and left the table and out into the halls and up to the tower. On his way there, he picked up where he had been interupted,

_**They stayed like that for awhile before Hermione shifted and Harry loosen his hold on her and looked at her as she looked at him with an odd look in her eyes. Harry returned the look and unconsciously moved closer to her as she did the same.**_

_**They were a hares breathe away from each other before Harry realized what was happening and started to pull away, but Hermione stopped him by putting her hand on the back of his head and pulling him back to her and her lips as she kissed him.**_

_**Harry stayed still until Hermione began to move away and then he put his hand to the back of her head and pulled her back and returned the kiss, wrapping his other arm around her waist and pulling her towards the rest of his body.**_

_**" Mmmph! " Hermione moaned and deepened the kiss by licking his bottom lip and he responded by letting her in and their tongues explored the other's mouth.**_

_**Harry pushed Hermione back until she was laying beneath him, running her hands up his back and his own were under her shirt, going up until he touched her covered breasts, causing her to moan again and he to grunt.**_

_**Suddenly the sofa transformed into a bed and they stopped again.**_

_**" Hermione.." Harry began.**_

_**" Don't Harry. Please keep going. " She said, kissing him again and putting her hands under his shirt and began to take it off.**_

" Hermione? " Harry said when he got to the girls' dorm.

She didn't answer, so he opened the door gently and went inside. He saw her on her bed with Crookshanks laying down beside her.

_' Lucky cat. ' _He thought before going over to her and bending down so that he was level with her face to face.

Reaching out he smoothed her hair away from her face and noticed how pale she looked and the way her breathing was slightly shallow.

_**Harry lay atop a now naked Hermione and smoothed her hair away from her face and saw how beautiful she was when she was like this, slightly out of breathe, looking up at him with that wanting and desired filled look in her dark brown eyes. But then again, she was always beautiful to him. He bent down and kiss her again as he slowly entered her.**_

_**" Ahh. " She hissed, pulling away from him.**_

_**" Sorry. " He said, stopping.**_

_**" It's alright. Don't stop. " She said, holding onto him as he continued to enter her to the hilt.**_

_**He waited until she pushed against him to move. He moved slowly to let her get more used to him before he started to move faster with her keeping up with every thrust.**_

_**" Ahh, Harry. " She breathed out as he continued.**_

_**" Huh, Hermione. " He replied as he moved faster.**_

_**" H-Harry! " She screamed as her climax hit.**_

_**" 'Mione! " He shouted back as his hit right after hers and he lay still atop her until it stopped.**_

_**He moved away from her and lay down beside her, pulling her close to him and a blanket appeared atop them and he pulled it up to their shoulders as she fell asleep with her arms around him and his on her waist.**_

" Uggh! " Harry grunted lowly and deeply as he remembered how many more times they ended up like that that night and tried to think of something else before Hermione woke up and saw him with his manhood at full attention in front of her face.

" Hmm? " Hermione mumbled as she woke up.

_' too late now. ' _He thought as he pulled his robes over his front.

" Harry? What time is it? " She asked as she raised up, but a wave of nausea hit her and she grabbed her head.

" Easy. Padma said that you woke up sick and I'd thought I'd come and see you. " He said as he moved to sit beside her, keeping his robes around him.

" I don't know what happened, it just hit. "

" Want to go to Madam Promfrey? " He asked.

" No. I'm fine now. " She answered, though her pale face told Harry differently.

" Why don't you just stay in today? I'll tell the others to leave you alone and let you rest. " Harry said.

" But.." She started.

" No buts. Your staying here. Your health's more important then classes. I'll tell you about the lessons when I get back and then you can work on them after your feeling better. " Harry said firmly.

" Oh alright. But just this once. Your lucky I'm sick other wise I would hex you for telling me what to do. " She grumbled with a little pout that Harry couldn't help but kiss.

" Harry! I'm sick! " She said, pulling away.

" Don't care. " He said smiling and kissed her again, earning a weak giggle from her as he pushed them on the bed.

" Your going to get sick. And your going to be late for class. " She said also smiling.

" No I won't. And I'll bring you some lunch later. Keep an eye on her for me Shanks. " Harry said, scratching the cat behind the ears as he left.

" Shanks, huh? " Hermione said with a raised eyebrow at her cat, who looked like he was smiling and laid down beside her again.

**Here's ch. 1! Hope ya'll like it! And sorry if this is a sucky lemon, it's my first time writing one about these two.**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Mix Hormones & Alcohol**

**By: CSI-Panther**

**Rated M**

**Summary: Hermione wakes up one morning sick. It's what happens when you mix hormones and alcohol together, but this isn't any normal sickness.**

**Pairing: Harry and Hermione.**

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Last time,**

_" Your going to get sick. And your going to be late for class. " She said also smiling._

_" No I won't. And I'll bring you some lunch later. Keep an eye on her for me Shanks. " Harry said, scratching the cat behind the ears as he left._

_" Shanks, huh? " Hermione said with a raised eyebrow at her cat, who looked like he was smiling and laid down beside her again._

The next few weeks Hermione would wake up sick and Harry would come visit her and help her with whatever she needed. And each time, Hermione warned Harry that was going to get sick too if he continued to help her, and each time he told her he would be fine. Sometimes she would be fine and go to class, with Harry and Ron watching her for any signs that she would get sick and throw up again. She'd go a full day and part of the night without getting sick before it suddenly hit her and she was up to the bathroom, at least two times she didn't make it to the bathroom and Harry or Ron, whichever was the quickest at the time, would transfigure a piece of parchment into a bucket and hand it to her.

Today though was one of the few times she didn't wake up sick and went about her day, when she got down to breakfast, she had the oddest craving, scrambled eggs with ham and syrup and milk and pumpkin juice mixed together.

When she sat down at the table and got what she was craving, she got a few stares from her fellow Griffindors.

" Uh, Hermione? " Ron said.

" Yes? " She replied, taking a bite of her food, causing everyone to flinch.

" Isn't that going to upset your stomach? " Ron asked.

" No. I feel fine. This is really good. " She answered, taking a drink of her milk/pumpkin juice, earning another flinch.

" But you've been sick for a good 3 weeks now and your eating that?! " Ron exclaimed as she added hash rounds with another dose of syrup on top.

" I told you, I'm fine Ron! Now leave it alone! " She said defensively, going back to eating her breakfast.

" Fine! Don't come crying to me when you get sick later and throw up! " Ron shouted and got smacked in the back of the head, he turned to the person who hit him and saw Harry glaring at him,

" Leave her alone Ron. She hasn't been able to keep anything down and she needs to eat something, even if it's a bit odd. " He told him, going back to his breakfast.

" Fine. But I still don't want to hear her whine when she throws up! " Ron replied and got up and went to Lavender, further down the table.

Harry scooted over next to Hermione and asked her gently, " Are you sure your going to be fine? "

" Yes, Harry. I'll be fine. " She answered. And she was. The next two weeks she was fine, even after eating her odd cravings of food.

This time however, she felt a little dizzy as she eat her lunch. Harry noticed when she began to play with her food, which was normal this time.

" Hermione, you alright? " He asked.

" I-I'm not sure. " She answered.

" It's all that odd food she's been eating! " Ron said with a smug grin.

" I don't think it was the food Ron. If it was, she would have looked like this after she ate those scrambled eggs and ham with syrup. " Harry argued back.

" Will you two shut up! " Hermione shouted, getting everyone's attention, " I'm going outside! " She continued before she stood up and fell backwards.

" Hermione! " All of Griffindor shouted and began to surround her until Madam Promfrey's voice came over their mumbleing,

" Out of the way, out of the way! " She shouted, walking briskly over to their table and to Hermione,

she checked her vidals and lifted her eyelids, Hermione's eyes were rolled back into her skull. Madam Promfrey waved her wand over Hermione and a stretcher appeared under her and Madam Promfrey and Hermione left the great hall, with all of Griffindor behind them and confused students behind them.

" Is she going to be alright? " Padma asked when Madam Promfrey was done examining Hermione.

" Yes, she'll be just fine Miss Pavita. " Madam Promfrey annouced and then told everyone to leave and if they wanted to see Hermione again they could come back tomorrow.

Harry was a little reluctant to leave Hermione alone, but a glare from Madam Promfrey made him move, squeezing her hand one more time before he left with the others to class.

The next day Harry went to the hospital wing and saw that Hermione was awake and sitting up in the bed, he smiled as he got closer to her, but the smile faded when he saw that Hermione was crying.

" Hermione? " He said, sitting down on the bed, reaching out to hold her hand.

She looked up at him and his heart clinched at seeing her look so broken. She stared at him a minute more before she launched herself at him.

" Shhhh. It's alright, Hermione. " Harry said quietly, wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her back.

" No it's not! " She wailed into his shirt.

" Yes it is. " He replied still rubbing her back, wondering what in the world got her so upset.

" No it's not! " She repeated, crying harder and then said something that surprised and shocked him more then scared him,

" I'm pregnant! "

**Here's ch 2! Hope ya'll like it! And sorry if it's short. I'm having a bit of writer's block right at the moment. **

**Thank You: ALLWASWELL07, STARBOY454, MICHAELDAVIDGENG, DRACO LOVER 91, PENNY IS WISE, SHINE25, PAWSRULE, FOREVERKYNSIEI1 for reviewing last ch.**

**Thank You: TECMO33, ABUSIVE MANIAC, LYRA DETHROW WRITER, JTUBERVILLE1, STARBOY454, JAKELUVER, PHENIOX ROSE, CINSIR, LOKAIS, ALBRKIC, JICK NONAS WIFE, WILL LOVE EVER COME, RAVEN-FAN14, XSOULESSXMONSTERX, LILMISSBOSSY86, OBSCURE24, GOKAN SON OF GOKU, CHRONOKENS, PANTHERJTS, SHINE25, PENNY IS WISE, POTTER-GRANGER-MAD, FOREVERKYNSIEI1, NARUTO009, ANASTASIC for favoriting.**

**And Thank You: ABUSIVE MANIAC, LYRA DETHROW WRITER, ALLWASWELL07, ALEJA21, IMWR, PIRATES16103, VEGITUNKS1, SUBSTITUTINGREALITYWITHMYOWN , SCHIRMAN, MICHAELDAVIDGENG, JAKELUVER, IN TIME FOR, DELTOREK112, MADMICK74, LARISSE, NIKKISTARIA, ALBRKIC, OLD GIRL LOST, CRASH BOOM BANG, JICK NONAS WIFE, HARMONYEVERENDS, SBOLZZZ, DRACO LOVER 91, MAVERICK9871, MOGASI, MUSICPRO411, XSOULESSXMONSTERX, LILMISSBOSSY86, LOLAH, OBSCURE24, PAWSRULE, KATESMOM2, SHINE25, CALIGIRL14, SERE'SLIGHT, FOREVERKYNSIEI1, ANGELUSJMW, MADD GIRL, for following!**

**CSI-Panther out.**


End file.
